Absturals
by Yosenity
Summary: There is a hidden war most people don't know about. One between a gift race and humans. See the war play out through a 17 year old girl, who people believe can end the war.


**Legend says that a race of creatures was created after humans opened a gateway between this world and the next… but that was years ago. **

**Legend states that this new breed of humans were granted many great gifts, each one different to certain individual. But all had the power to fly and harness energy to their wills. The only down side to their great gifts was that it came at a price. Every single Person of this race was no bigger than a Titmouse.**

"OVER HERE I SAW SOMETHING!!!!!!"

Clouds covered the sky as a chase was ensuing down the narrow passages of alleys behind the small resting town. Even if someone were too look down from their windows they wouldn't be able to see anything. Tiny little laughs were audible as three men went rushing through the alleys.

**Legend states that once the new breed was discovered by humans, they were immediately labeled as enemies for the humans believed that they got their powers from the Dark shadows. Nobody knows if this is true or not so I like to believe they were given these gifts from somebody on the other side of the gateway. But no matter where they got their power, it still is no doubt that most abused it and so was the beginning of the great unknown war.**

**So since their race was now being hunted and killed off without mercy, their leader had to device a plan in order to save their dwindling race. He had been given the gift of knowledge and began working in mysterious ways. Some even say he reopened another gateway in order to get the technology. **

"Shit, I've lost them…"

One of the men slapped the other on the back of the head, causing the other's helmet to become eschew as they slowed down to a jog. But soon the both stopped dead and began running at full speed down another alley.

"You saw it too?"

"Ya…"

One of the men brought his wrist up to his mouth and began speaking in a fast and breathless voice.

"Their heading south, I repeat heading south! Their trying to escape the town!"

But all of a sudden, out of the night, a burst of pink energy shot through the air and hit the man, who had been speaking, right in the face, knocking him off his feet. Tiny intakes of breathe and a bit a laughter echoed through the alley but were soon gone.

**The Leader ended up finding a way to hide his people from certain death. He found a way to morph his race to looks like humans through combining their DNA with human DNA. What he discovered is still used today in other areas of science. Only half of the population choose to take the disguise but of course the disguise came with rules. Each individual who could disguise themselves had to change into their true form for a period of time every day or risk having their powers and true appearance leak through their disguise. It was soon discovered that the disguise could be transmitted through generations. But after this disguise was found, the war took a new turn. **

The man was clawing at his face writhing in pain as giant blisters began forming over his face as burns covered the area around his eyes. The other just chuckled a bit before helping him up.

"How did that feel?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Good reminder that we're not chasing butterflies."

The man just spat at the ground near the other's feet as he massaged his face. The other chuckled, rolling his eyes and began speaking into his wrist.

"Their still heading south down the alleys get the spider paper ready."

**They're species was betrayed by their own and soon the humans found their hiding spot. 80% of the race was eliminated but some survived, most had the disguise in their blood and others pure blooded. Their leader was destroyed along with their home. Now the race was against each other. The surviving pure blooded's wanted the disguise but since their home was destroyed, so was the disguise. They started to resent the disguise, believing that they were living the way their race was meant to live, not hiding. So they broke away. The Disguise's went and began living among humans while pure blooded's went and lived the same was their ancestors did. Disguise's still changed into their true forms to help out their race but they mostly hid from their true forms until it was time to change every day. **

"Spider paper is ready."

At the end of the alley way were four little lights each one red except one was blue. A closer look found that they were people floating in mid air each one with a black suit covering their bodies; each suit had strands of light weaving their way through the metal. It suit was designed to the certain person and it was clear to see which one was male or female. The female suits hugged closer to their bodies and showed off each curve and some even showed the mid sections. Helmets with built in eye protection covered up most of their faces. Each suit let off a little red glow from lights but the only blue light belonged to smallest girl of the group who was being held by the other girl who was obviously much older than she. The two men looked down the alley at their pursuers and snorted.

"Their too slow."

"I don't know why your worrying so much Allie."

"Just come on!" The red girl hissed at them, "Clara needs to be taken back! We need her to stay alive!"

"Oh come off it Allie, just because her suit is blue instead of red like the rest of us…"

But Allie gave the him a dirty look and he trailed off. Clara gave a cough and looked up at Allie with a weak smile.

"I'm so weak Ms. Allie…"

"I know sweetie, I know. We'll get you home don't worry."

With that Allie jumped off the ledge they had been standing on and the other followed suit.

**After the departure of the Disguise's, the pure blooded's needed a way to keep from having a massacre happen again. They got together and soon, ones that were gifted with knowledge, where able to develop suits for their race. These suits were acquired by their race immediately almost after birth. The suits seemed to choose their wearer and they grew up with their suitor. Every suit let off a red glow to it, this light was giving off power to the rest of the suit. The suit enhanced their original powers to great multitudes of physical strength, plus they could fly fast and it increased their stamina. They almost help make the suits durable and hard enough to protect their tiny bodies. So now even those born with the disguise in their DNA acquire a suit just days after their born. It was a miracle to find such living technology for them. But of course this was years ago…**

Allie, Clara and the two men tore through the night at fast speeds looking around for any company.

"We're all clear!"

"Good… we're almost out of here."

Allie kept holding onto Clara's hand as her eyes began to drop. Allie glanced back at Clara and shook her to wake her up.

"I know your tired but, we're almost there. Come on we cane make…"

"ALLIE!!!!!! SPIDER PAPER!!!"

"HUH?"

But it was too late. Without warning three slammed into something unseen. Clara ducked her head but to her surprise she didn't get stuck to what ever was holding back her friends. She heard a tear and stopped where she was. She looked behind her and saw a wall of brown in front of her. She saw the whole where she had come through and realized this was the paper they we're talking about. She looked to her left and right and saw that the paper spanned from one side to the alley to the other and was pretty high. She flew up to the top and over to the other side to find her friends. To her surprise the other side of the paper was completely invisible! She saw the other end of the Ally but she knew there was paper in front of her.

_That's pretty cool._

**Even today in this modern age, the war still rages on. 90% of the world has no idea it is happening or it even exist. Humans have dubbed the race Absturals. Apparently it's a combination of unnatural and abstract. I think they failed miserably with the name, but the race has taken up the name and that's what they're called. The two species of this race mostly don't see each other and rarely talk but they are still in this war together. At least that's what stories say.**

"ALLIE!"

"Clara!"

Clara came down next to Allie and the two men who we're struggling against the sticky invisible side of the paper. Clara guessed this is why they called it Spider paper.

"Clara you gatta get out of here!"

Clara took hold of Allies hand and started to tug, "But I can't leave you guys…"

"Clara it'll take hours to get us out of here by ourselves! They already know we're caught! You have get home!! Pretend this never happened!!"

"But Allie!"

"GET OUT OF HERE CLARA!" Yelled one of the boys stuck upside down on the paper. "You need to make it out alive now go!!"

Clara gulped and let go of Allies hand slowly. She didn't want to leave her friends… what would happen to them… would they be ok? But suddenly Clara was frozen with fear as she heard foot steps and jeers coming their way.

"CLARA GO!"

Clara gave one last fleeting look at her friends before jutting off into the skies. She landed high above on the railing of a balcony to watch what would happen. She knelt down and hid behind a plant to hide her bluish glow. Soon she saw two men running up to the paper from the front and one from the back. One was badly burnt in the face and she smiled smugly.

_Wish I could have burnt your face!_

**Human's found out about the Disguise and now are desperately trying find Absturals hidden in plain sight. Both sides are realizing that this war may never end. **

"THERE WERE FOUR OF YOU!!! WHERE'S THE OTHER!"

Allie smirked up at the three men standing over them as she hung limply from the paper. "Can't you see the hole in your stupid paper. She's gone, escaped," Allie leaned her head closer to the three above her and put on a sarcastic face, "poof."

"Bitch…" muttered the one with a burnt face.

"You want more hurt?! Cause I would love to give it to you!" Shout one of the men stuck on the paper. "Don't call my wife a bitch."

One of the hunters leaned their face down to the man and blew hard in his face. To the man on the paper it was hurricane like winds and as soon as the hunter was done toying with him he spat in his face. The hunter wiped his cheek with his pinky and shook his head.

"Take em away."

**Legend states that this is just a legend. And this is the way Humans would like it to be. But the scary part is it's not a legend. Lives are being taken on both sides of the battle field. But that's our life. That's my life.**

A tear fell from Clara's eye as she watched her friends being hauled away but she gathered up her feelings quickly and took off into the night and back home. She knew they'd be looking for her in her true form and it wasn't safe tonight… nor any night…

**They tell me I'm special… But I don't think I am… Just another person trying to live. **

Clara looked back at the ground and sighed having another tug at her heart to return but she continued to fly toward the fields and too the next town over. The moon shone in her bright pink eyes throw her eye wear and tears formed.

**My name is Clara Aladente, I'm an Abstural... and this is my story…**

**

* * *

**

This was a dream I had so it might still be kinda weird lol

But anyway pwease reveiw so i know whether or not I should continue this story!!!

I love reading reveiws!!!!! THANKS GUYS!!!!


End file.
